Super Smash Bros Cross
by KKSparksFanfics
Summary: Glayze and Hydrus are twins with mysterious powers. When they revieve strange pendants, their powers grew stronger. Then they meet some pink ball named Kirby. With an enemy called the Elementals, they have to live in one place: the world of Smash. (Smash Bros is owned by Nintendo, original characters like Glayze belong to me.)
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: The Mysterious Pink Ball

"Glayze! Hydrus! Get down here! It's payday! The boss sent us checks!" called down Morison Hughes, the adoptive father of the teenagers he called down. They were twins. The oldest twin was a boy who was missing an arm. He wore a white tank top, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. His hair was light brown as his highlights and eyes were as blue as a clear part of the ocean. This was Hydrus. His younger twin Glayze looked almost completely different. While she shared his light brown hair and pale skin, her highlights and eyes were as light blue as ice over a crystal clear lake. She also had more of a fancier look. Morison gave the two a single envelope. They each opened theirs and looked at the checks. Hydrus's pay was $150 dollars, while Glayze's pay... was only half of what Hydrus earned. Glayze looked down, upset at her low pay. "Uhh hey! Look kiddo, I know your pay has been getting lower," Morison patted her shoulder "but look at it this way, at least you got me, Miss Rose, and Hydrus to take care of you,"

Glayze nodded slowly, then gave him a small smile. She ran back to their room, giggling. Hydrus was about to go to their room as well, but Morison stopped him. "Hydrus my boy... I understand that you want to take care of your sister, Miss Rose and I know about how you save your checks to buy material for her to make her outfits fancy..." he paused, then nodded to himself. "But have you ever thought of saving it for... an arm?" Hydrus looked at his missing body part. As far as Morison knows, Hydrus has amelia, where he was born without a certain limb. This case was his hand, lower arm, and half his upper arm, leaving him nothing but a shoulder stump. Hydrus smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine Mr. Hughes. I can work with one hand just fine. No big deal," he said as he walked back up the stairs to his room.

~Glayze and Hydrus's room~

The twins' room was not an actual room, but an attic. However they did manage to make it look like a room. Including a desk lamp for a light despite there being a light switch, two twin beds each with a bed sheet and a pillow, a sewing kit Glayze uses, a small tv to entertain themselves, and a window to see a view of the woods. Occasionally, there would be pieces of fabric by Glayze's bed. Sometimes there would be cloth, veil, or satin. Hydrus sat on his bed and turned on the tv. Glayze sat next to him on her bed, organizing her thread. "Hey Hydrus, when do we show Mr. Hughes and Miss Rose our powers?" she asked, opening her palm, and making snowflakes flow around it. Hydrus shrugged, opened his palm, and made a large water drop. "I just wish there was some way to enhance them though..." he told her.

"Why? It's the little things that matter right?"

"Eh. Yeah... but... everyone bugs me about having one arm and asking when I should buy one. I mean... I'm not helpless."

"Yeah exactly! But it would be cool to have a water arm..."

"I guess so. It'd solve the problem of everyone asking me to buy one. I just want to take care of my little twin anyway."

"Aww..." Glayze got out of her bed and hugged him. "Thanks Hydrus... you're the best big brother I could have. And... the only real family member I know..." Hydrus nodded and used his one arm to hug her back. Though Morison acted like a father and took care of the twins like one, and Miss Rose being a motherly guardian, Glayze and Hydrus feared something horrible would happen to them. "Anyway let's get ready for bed. It's been a long day," Hydrus told her. Glayze nodded and headed downstairs to get dressed as Hydrus remained in their room.

~later that night~

As the twins slept with the tv on, a bright portal and a dark portal formed by them. Soon two figures in hooded capes came out of them: a feminine figure in the white hood, a masculine figure in the black hood. The girl wore a white, heart-shaped pendant and the boy wore a black, round pendant with a small, clear gem above it. "This is them. You have the Water elemental's pendant?" asked the girl. The boy nodded, taking out a blue, water drop shaped pendant as the girl took out a light blue, rectangular hexagonal shaped pendant. "Is this a wise decision though?" asked the boy.

"Of course. They are ready."

"But they are not a part of-"

"I know... but I think they would have wanted them to know. At least... one day they will learn,"

The two set the pendants by the twins' beds. However they looked out the window, to see that some star was flying through the sky, and then falling to the ground. "Oh no! It's one of them..! Let's get out of here!" whispered the girl, as the two reopened their portals and left in the portals they came from. However, the girl's cloak had brushed against Glayze's cheek when they got up and left. Glayze opened her eyes, and looked around. All she saw was the same old stuff and her brother sleeping. Though she had noticed the pendants by their beds, and gasped, shaking Hydrus. "Hydrus get up! Look!" she whispered. Hydrus got up and looked by his bed. "Oh hey... cool pendants. Did Mr. Hughes get these for us or did Miss Rose drop by?" he asked. Glayze shrugged and put the light blue pendant on. "Well let's get back to-" before Hydrus could finish, there was a loud crash sound outside. Glayze looked outside to see a giant, yellow star. She opened the window and jumped down, despite the jump being so far down. Hydrus ran towards the window to see his sister fall.

However as soon as Glayze was about to hit the hard ground, her pendant glowed, causing snow to form under her, making a soft landing. Hydrus's eyes widened seeing this. He jumped out the window as well, but the snow melted quickly. Hydrus's pendant glowed as well, but instead of snow, a pool of water appeared, catching him. He swam out, then went to Glayze's side. "What is that? A star?" she asked. Glayze got closer to the star, and behind it was a pink ball with stubby arms, and red shoes. It looked like it was hurt, but it seems that wasn't the case, for there were no wounds. The ball opened its eyes revealing to be thin, oval shaped, and blue. It blinked twice, got up, and looked up at the twins. "...Poyo?" it said, sounding innocent and youthful. "Ohhhh! Hydrus he's so cute!~ Can we keep him?" Glayze asked, jumping up and down in front of her brother.

"Whoa Glayze! We don't even know what he is. Plus he doesn't look like your average animal. If he even is an animal..." he told her. Glayze frowned, but nodded, calming down. She smiled again, going over to the foreign species. "Hi there. What's your name?" she asked. "Oh?" He looked at her. "...Kirby! Kirby Kirby!" He said, cheerfully. Glayze giggled. "I guess your name is Kirby. My name is Glayze." she introduced herself.

"...Name Glayze!"

"Oh! He learns, Hydrus! He's like a little baby,"

Hydrus smiled and went over to Kirby. "I'm Glayze's twin brother, Hydrus."

Kirby looked at Hydrus. "...Hydrus!"

The twins laughed, making Kirby laugh as well. "Well, it was nice meeting you Kirby. But I'm sure you gotta get back home." Hydrus told him as he patted his round head. Kirby looked confused, then looked at the star, which shrunk to fit in someone's hand. He picked it up and gave it Glayze. "Oh... I think I get it. You can't go home just yet, can you?" she asked. Kirby nodded. "Well... I guess you can stay the night. Come with us," Glayze said as she picked Kirby up and held him in her arms. Kirby laughed happily, but Hydrus looked at Glayze with a serious look. "Glayze, you sure that's the right approach?" he asked. Glayze ignored him and looked up at the window to the attic.

"Okay so how do I do this..?" Glayze opened up her hand, trying to make snow, but instead she made a platform of ice, lifting her and Kirby up to the window. Glayze put the pink ball creature through the door, and then entered herself, the ice platform melting as she did. Hydrus was aggravated at his sister for ignoring him, but brushed it off, because now he needed to get to the window. His hand soon formed a large water spout underneath him, causing to raise up, spinning him, and throwing him through the window and onto his bed. Glayze took out a small, blue blanket from under her pillow and wrapped it around Kirby. "Here Kirby, you can borrow my baby blanket." she told him. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, getting cozy in the baby blanket. "Nice and soft, isn't it?" she asked as she got into her own bed. Hydrus went into his own bed as he watched his sister go back to sleep. He smiled, then closed his eyes to sleep as well. Soon, Kirby hopped onto Glayze's pillow while holding the baby blanket, and snuggled next to Glayze.

~the next morning, 8:15 AM~

Glayze awoke to see that Kirby was next to her, and also awake. "Morning Kirby. Did you sleep well?" Glayze asked as she sat up. She looked around to see her brother was nowhere in sight. However, a piece of paper was on her bed. She checked it, and read out loud: "Glayze, me and Mr. Hughes went to cater for a birthday party. Your shift is at 2:00, and you have to cater a wedding. Breakfast is on the table, and Miss Rose will bring your lunch. Take care of Kirby. -Hydrus"

"Well Kirby, you hungry?" Glayze asked as she got up and stretched. Kirby laughed, letting out a 'poyo!'. Glayze giggled and walked downstairs, Kirby following, but hopping down each step. Glayze saw that there were scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, orange juice, and Glayze's favorite: cinnamon rolls. "Oh my gosh! It all looks so good!" she whispered to herself. Glayze picked some scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, one pancake, a glass of orange juice, and most of the cinnamon rolls. She sat down in a seat and started eating. Kirby hopped into the seat across from her, looking at all of the delicious food. "Go on Kirby! Eat all you want." Glayze told him with a mouth full of food. Kirby then suddenly puffed up his cheeks and inhaled... causing a strong, pulling force from his mouth and inhaling the whole table of food, as Glayze held her plate.

Soon all the food was gone, except for Glayze's, for she protected it. She was awestruck at how the small creature ate all that food, if he even did eat it. "Wow... you sure are strange, Kirby..." she said, still amazed. Kirby spat out now empty plates and a now empty pitcher. Glayze giggled and continued eating her breakfast.

~the birthday party; 9:30 AM~

Hydrus and Morison were giving cake and other provisions of food. In truth, this birthday party was for a rich teenager. And while this catering job is a boss pays only business, they get paid by the party planners anyway. "Hey Hydrus," Morison began "take a break from the catering. Have a little fun! It's a teenager party. Enjoy it." Hydrus smiled and nodded. Though he'd rather work, he has to pretend he's having fun. Hydrus left the table and looked around, seeing teenagers laugh and do crazy things like having a drink chugging contest, or doing stupid stunts. Then he saw a group of teenagers, dancing to the music. He especially saw a light tanned girl with black hair, and green highlights. She also seemed to wear a casual outfit that consisted of a light green tank top, blue shorts, and jade green boots. Despite the hot weather, she had black and green stockings, and long, fingerless gloves to match them. And one accessory she had was a black chained pendant with a smooth emerald.

She was dancing so gracefully, and enjoying the music at the same time. She opened her green eyes and saw Hydrus standing before her. "Hey~ How are ya Mr. Caterer?" she asked in a flirtatious voice. Hydrus smiled as he nodded, and slowly moved to the beat of the music. "Great music. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Esmeralda. But you can call me anytime you want~" she said as she slipped a phone number in his pocket.

"I'm uh... I'm Hydrus. And I don't have my own phone, but I can call you from my house phone."

Esmeralda giggled. "You should get your own some time. And move around more!~ The music is more exciting than that!~"

She grabbed his hand, and put her other hand on his shoulder stub. Hydrus blushed and started dancing with her, this time more energetically. Esmeralda moved a bit closer to him, pretending he was holding her. Hydrus smiled and laid his head above hers, feeling water form around his stub. It had formed into an arm and held Esmeralda's waist. As soon as the music stopped, she looked at his stub, seeing the water arm. She pulled back quickly. "I... I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Hydrus!" Esmeralda ran off, telling three others to follow her, and them leaving the party. Hydrus's water arm then vanished. Clueless but happy he met a nice girl, he went back to the catering table.

~Morison's house; 12:00 PM~

Glayze was reading Kirby a story, when a knock on the door was heard. "It's Miss Rose! I've brought you your lunch. Open up sweetie," called a woman's voice. Glayze got up from her seat and opened it. A woman with 40's red hair, violet eyes, and a maroon uniform. She carried a basket that looked like it was for a picnic. "Oh Glayze! I made you and your brother your favorites: mini pizzas!" Miss Rose told her as she walked inside, heels clicking on the floor. She came into the kitchen to see Kirby, looking at the pictures in the book. "Oh! And who are you, little guy?~" she asked, Kirby looking up at her curious. "This is Kirby, Miss Rose. Hydrus and I found him last night," Glayze told her as she hugged the small, pink creature. "And Hydrus is at work with Mr. Hughes, so they're gonna buy lunch,"

Miss Rose nodded and took out at least six pizza buns. "Here Glayze darling, eat all you want. But let little Kirby have some too. I also got you some soda to go with it. I bought one for your brother, but since he's not here, I'll save it for him later," she told the teenage girl as she took out a blue raspberry soda can, and put a pineapple soda can in the fridge. Glayze took the blue raspberry soda and a pizza bun, unwrapping it, and eating it. Kirby unwrapped a pizza bun and ate it whole. Miss Rose gasped. "Ohhh no no no! Careful Kirby those are hot!" she told, sounding fearful. "It's okay, Miss Rose," Glayze reassured her. "Kirby doesn't mind. He'll eat anything," Kirby took another pizza bun, unwrapping and eating it.

"Oh! Well he sure likes my pizza buns. Anyway Glayze, you need a ride to that wedding?" Miss Rose asked, sitting next to Glayze. "Oh no thank you, Miss Rose. I just need help with getting the food and drinks there," She answered.

"Oh alright. Morison just doesn't want you to hurt yourself on that bike like last time,"

"It's the rough ground that's the problem. My bike wheels for some reason don't hold still when there are cracks..."

"Well if you need me to get you to the wedding, tell me."

"Alright, Miss Rose,"

"Well Glayze, I'll put the food and drinks in the truck. You put your uniform on after lunch, alright? And maybe..." Miss Rose patted Kirby on the head. "Kirby can come along? I bet he'd look adorable in a bow tie." Kirby laughed, but Glayze looked a little nervous. She could make a bow tie just fine, but the problem was how people would react if they saw Kirby. Glayze nodded anyway. "Alright. I'll see what I can do." she said as she ate two more pizza buns, and finishing her blue raspberry soda.

She ran up to her room as Miss Rose went in and out of the house, grabbing boxes of food and drinks. Kirby followed Glayze up the stairs and saw she was cutting black fabric. Curious, he walked over to her and looked at what she was making. Glayze cut up two pieces of black fabric into a bow shape, putting them aside. She glanced at Kirby and wrapped a tape measure around him under the mouth. When she got the measurement, Glayze marked it on the remaining piece of black fabric.

~Little Rogue; 12:45 PM~

Morison drove to Little Rogue, a fast food restaurant, and parked in the parking lot. Hydrus sat in the passenger seat, thinking about Esmeralda. "Hey Hydrus, whaddya want to eat?" Morison asked. "Hmm? Oh uhh... 10 piece with fries. And a, um... Pineapple soda. Medium," Hydrus replied. Morison nodded and walked out of the truck, heading inside the restaurant. Hydrus looked at the stub, creating the water arm from earlier. He then looked at his normal arm, forming a large, water droplet. He then started to shift it into a blue Esmeralda figure, making it dance like she did at the party. Suddenly, a knock on the window was heard, causing the water arm and figurine to disappear. Hydrus looked out to see none other than Esmeralda herself.

Hydrus rolled down the window. "Hey Hydrus. Sorry for bailing at the party." She said, sounding more friendlier instead of flirty. He smiled and shrugged. "It's okay, Esmeralda. I loved dancing with you,"

"Yeah... I did too..." she blushed.

"But what made you run?"

"The water arm,"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I don't usually see that stuff unless you got a pendant."

"It's just that-! Did you say pendant?"

"Yeah. Otherwise you're pretty much limited to a little piece of power without one. But sometimes you don't need a pendant,"

"I have a pendant."

"Yep you just-! Come again?"

Hydrus showed Esmeralda the water droplet pendant around his neck. Esmeralda stared at it. "Why didn't I see that earlier..?" she asked herself. Hydrus turned on Morison's car, turned the radio until he found a slow song, unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He got out and held Esmeralda's hand. "Listen, Esmeralda... When you danced... I felt as if... as if..." he stuttered.

"...As if I was moving with the Earth?"

"...Yeah. Exactly,"

"What about when we danced together?"

"Like... Land and Sea coming together. Yeah. That's it. Why is that?"

"Well... I guess I should let you know. I'm-"

"Esmeralda!" called a voice. The three teenagers at the party with Esmeralda arrived. One was a girl with light brown skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and wore white and green. Another was a girl with black hair like Esmeralda's, but with a yellow lightning bolt streak in her hair, yellow eyes, brown skin, and wore black and yellow. The last person was a boy, with red hair, tan skin, orange clothes, and yellow eyes. Like Hydrus and Esmeralda, they wore a different shape and color of pendant. "You said this boy was giving you trouble at the party," said the lightning streak girl. "Don't worry Fara," Esmeralda told her. "He's one of us." She pointed to Hydrus's water droplet pendant.

"Oh please," complained the boy, "we only have one Water elemental..." The other girl nodded. "Ashe is right. Let's go before he harms you, Esmeralda." Esmeralda however, shook her head. "But he is one of us!" Hydrus then showed them his water arm. The three then became shocked. "Unbelievable..." Ashe muttered. The other girl was silent... then she lifted up a piece of the ground in the air, throwing it toward Hydrus. Before he could respond or let himself get hit, Esmeralda stepped in front of him... and catching the piece of ground. "Stop this!" she yelled out. Fara stepped in. "Yes Marble..." she extended her index and middle finger, forming a bolt of lightning. "He needs more pain than that!" she aimed it at Hydrus, shocking him harshly.

After about a minute of an electric shock, Fara stopped, letting Hydrus fall to the ground, gravely injured from the shock. Esmeralda sat by him and held him close. She faced her friends in anger. "What is WRONG with you?! He's one of us and you just hurt him!" All her friends did was sit in silence... but then Fara spoke. "He isn't one of us. He's no more than the bottom of the food chain to us. Now let's go. Master Lirix is expecting us." Fara, Marble, and Ashe formed portals: Fara an electrical one, Marble an earthy one, and Ashe a flamomg one. They went through the portals, vanishing along with them. Esmerald looked at Hydrus and held his normal hand. She held him closer, making their pendants touch. Esmeralda's glowed, and after that, Hydrus's pendant glowed, causing a green surge theough his body, healing him from the shock.

Hydrus slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her. "I'm so sorry... just... rest easy..." Esmeralda told him, getting up, forming a portal similar to Marble's, and going through it. Hydrus got up, feeling better, and got back in the car. He was worried about Esmeralda now. 'Who is she really..?' he thought.

~Morison's house; 1:00 PM~

After a bit, Glayze put the bow tie around Kirby. "There you go. Now you're ready to go!" She told him once she put it on. Glayze went downstairs to get changed into her catering uniform, as Kirby played around with his bow tie.

~1:03 PM~

Glayze went back upstairs changed in a white dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. She saw that Kirby had his bow tie on the top of his head, laughing. Glayze sighed. "Kirby come on... I can't do this all day..." she said as she fixed his bow tie, putting it in a normal position. She picked him up, but grabbed the small yellow star, put it in her pocket, and carried Kirby downstairs to the garage and going toward light blue bike with a brown basket. She put Kirby in the basket, which was big enough for him to ride in. Glayze tapped on Miss Rose's truck, telling her she's ready to go. The woman nodded and started driving, Glayze following.

~1:15 PM~

As Glayze was riding her bike, happily with Kirby having fun in the basket, the two soon felt the wheels start swirving on their own due to the bumpy bike road. "Oh no... they're doing it again..." Glayze said nervously. She opened her hand to stop the breaks, only to make a beam of ice aim at the road, causing Glayze to move faster and smoother than before. She laughed happily as she rode down. When she reached the community center, where the wedding was going to be held, she stopped her bike, picked up Kirby, and walked inside. They saw beautiful decorations, some guests, and the bride and groom both getting ready. The wedding wasn't until two, and yet Glayze was prepared to serve. Miss Rose came in and started setting down the boxes. Glayze helped set everything up. Kirby also helped, but he only carried the light things.

~Morison's house; 1:30~

Morison unlocked the door, letting Hydrus inside first, then himself following. "Alright Hydrus, shower up and get ready. Miss Rose and Glayze should be at the wedding and while it isn't our shift, I wanna surprise them," he said as he sat by the table, counting the amount they earned from the birthday, and subtracting the money he spent from Little Rogue. Hydrus opened the fridge to see a pineapple soda can for him with a note, reading "From Glayze, Kirby, and Miss Rose". He smiled, took it out, opened it, and took a large sip. He put it back in the fridge, and went to the bathroom to shower.

~1:35~

Hydrus walked out in his uniform and got into the truck, Morison waiting for him. "Hey Hydrus, as I drive... can we talk?" he asked. Hydrus nodded as Morison pulled out of the driveway. "Now this girl at the party and Little Rogue... you seem to be pretty interested in her. Y'know... the black haired girl. Why don't you invite her over some time? Or maybe, ask me to take ya to her place?" Hydrus looked back at Morison, mouth agape from trying to find something to say. "W-well... she never gave me her address... but I did get her number," he answered, taking out a crumpled up slip of paper with her phone number.

"Her number eh? Well then, ain't you a special boy?"

"Mr. Hughes..."

"Hey, I know we work together, but I did adopt you and your sister. Call me 'Dad' if you want,"

Hydrus was silent... but he smiled and nodded. "Alright... Dad... Oh, but when we get to the wedding... I wanna tell you and Glayze something after it's over." Morison nodded, smiling as he continued driving.

~1:45~

The wedding went on as expected. The ceremony went wonderfully. Kirby had fallen asleep, but Miss Rose and Glayze were watching. Miss Rose stayed calm, but Glayze watched it as if she was daydreaming. She sighed happily when she saw the bride and groom kiss, as everyone was cheering.

~2:00~

The bride and groom were having the first dance after having their first piece of cake. Guests were watching and eating their pieces of cake and other various foods, as the flower girl and ring bearer came to see Kirby, who was now awake and giving juice to them. "He's so cute! Where did you find him?" asked the flower girl. "In the woods. We don't know where he came from, but he's a cute little ball of joy to have around!" Glayze told them. The kids eventually left to their families to watch the dance. Glayze watched the dance as well, daydreaming once again.

Kirby was eating a bread roll as the dance went on. He was then picked up by Glayze, starting to dance with him behind the counter. Miss Rose started to notice this, and watched her, amused by this.

~Glayze's Daydream~

Glayze was no longer wearing her uniform. Her hair was straightened out instead of curved and spiked, making her hair longer. She was in a ball gown wedding dress, with light blue crystals covering the chest area. Her dress included puff sleeves with white diamonds dropping from them. Two gold bands with pearls resided on her dress: one above the light blue crystals, and one around her waist. For accesories, Glayze kept her necklace in addition to white, fingerless, ballroom gloves, a tiara on her head, and a fingertip veil to top it off. She didn't have a wedding ring, but it may have been due to how she hasn't found her significant other yet.

Glayze imagined herself dancing with a stranger, pretending he was her significant other. She felt happy with him by her side. Glayze hoped she would work together with her significant other, saving each other's lives no matter what the cost, and working out their issues.

~real world~

"Glayze sweetie," Miss Rose tapped the table lightly. "There are guests that want to eat. And the song is over," Glayze opened her eyes, seeing some people wanting some food, and the music was now upbeat. Glayze put Kirby down, and served the guests their food, embarrassed that they may have seen her dancing.

"Hey you mind handing us some cake?" asked a familiar voice. Glayze hid Kirby behind her back, and turned to see Morison and Hydrus. "Oh! Morison, Hydrus, hello! What a surprise this is," Miss Rose said, walking over to him. Hydrus ran over to Glayze, grabbing her by the arm and taking her somewhere private to talk. She had dropped Kirby, who made a soft landing, then followed the two siblings. He listened in, hearing the conversation. "Glayze, you brought Kirby with you?!" he asked, sounding mad. Glayze nodded nervously. "I had to... Miss Rose saw him and wanted me to bring him..." she told him, whimpering a bit.

Hydrus sighed. "You could have said no,"

"I'm sorry... but you didn't have to sound mean..."

"I'm sorry too. It's just... a lot is going on,"

"Like what..?"

"Well I met a girl-"

"Oh! Tell me, tell me!"

"She's in this weird group... they wore pendants like ours,"

"Weird group?"

"Yeah... the girl I met had Earth powers, along with these other kids with other powers. I thought one of them electrocuted me, but it all happened so fast, I blacked out..."

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes Glayze, of course I am,"

"Phew..."

"Anyway, another thing happened. Mr. Hughes... wants us to call him 'Dad',"

Glayze's eyes widened in shock. "You're serious?"

Hydrus nodded, smiling.

"You mean... we're actually gonna be okay..? We don't have to be taken away to another family?!" Glayze hugged her brother.

"Yeah. We can live happily. But first, we gotta tell him about our powers,"

"Right,"

Kirby walked up to Glayze and tugged her pants. "What's wrong Kirby?" she asked, picking him up. Kirby snuggled against Glayze, looking a little saddened. Hudrus chuckled. "I guess he heard our conversation," Kirby then jumped into Hydrus's arm and water arm, snuggling against him as well. Suddenly, screams were heard. The three ran to see the wedding getting attacked by Ashe, the boy Hydrus saw earlier. He was burning the community center to the ground with the guests in it. They were shocked, seeing the scenery. "Glayze, get everyone out! I'll handle the fire!" Glayze nodded, carrying Kirby, and opening the fire escape, making sure everyone gets out as Hydrus fought the fire with large water spouts. However, two were missing: Miss Rose and Morison. Glayze searched around for them, and saw a scary sight: Miss Rose's leg caught under a wedding pillar, with Morison crushed under it completely. "Miss Rose! Are you okay?!" she asked, trying to lift up the pillar.

"I'm fine Glayze... go. I'll call the hospital..." she said, putting on a brave smile, taking out her cell phone, and dialing 911. Ashe ran out, Glayze and Hydrus chasing after him, and a curious Kirby following. "I knew you couldn't have been one of us... Esmeralda was completely crazy when she thought you could be on our side!" Ashe said, forming fire balls from his hands. "I don't know what that means, but you're not gonna get away with hurting our dad!" Hydrus formed his water arm, ready to fight back. Glayze formed what looked like icicles in her hands. Kirby hopped in front of the two, preparing to fight as well. "Kirby no! You'll get hurt!" Glayze exclaimed. Ashe took a few steps back. "Now we really know you're not on our side... you're working with them!" he exclaimed as he formed a fire portal, and ran through it, vanishing with it.

~an hour later~

Ambulances have arrived. They checked everyone to see if they were alright, and took who needed the most help. But before they could take Miss Rose and Morison, Glayze and Hydrus ran over to talk to her. "Miss Rose... what did they say about your leg..? And Morison..?" Hydrus asked. Miss Rose shrugged. "My leg was crushed, so it'll take months to heal up. As for Mr. Hughes... because he's in his 30's, he'll have to be put on life support," she told them. Miss Rose hugged the kids tightly before leaving into the ambulance with Morison.

~Morison's house, 6:45 PM~

Glayze and Hydrus were in their normal clothes, as Kirby no longer wore his bow tie. Hydrus had his hand in his hair, Glayze sat in the corner hugging her knees. "I knew it was too good to be true... They'll come for us... they'll put us in another home... and when we turn 18 in two years... we..." she said, starting to cry. Hydrus slowly nodded and huggd Glayze. "Hey it's not the end of the world... he's on life support. If he pulls through, he'll take care of us. If not, we have Miss Rose. She can take care of us," he told her.

"B-But if h-he d-doesn't and she d-dies..."

"We'll find a way to stay together,"

Kirby looked through the uniform clothes and found the small, yellow star. "W-what you got th-there Kirby? The star you were found with..?" Glayze asked, drying her tears with a tissue. Kirby ran outside, wanting the twins to follow him. Glayze and Hydrus got up and followed the pink ball. Kirby then threw the star up im the air, turning big again, and landing by the ground, hovering. "Poyo!" he exclaimed, getting on the star. Glayze and Hydrus were a little confused, but they grabbed each side and held on. The star then flew into the sky, Kirby and the twins riding it, as what looks like a hole to another world appeared. "What is that Kirby?!" asked Glayze, a little freaked out. Kirby just focused with a determined face and directed the star into the hole. As soon as they did, the hole disappeared.

To be continued...


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Welcome to the World of Smash

Kirby landed the star by what looks like a modern mansion. Glayze and Hydrus landed on their feet, looking around. "Whoa! Is this a mansion?!" Glayze asked, excited and spinning. Kirby nodded and hopped off the star, as it went small again. Hydrus picked it up and put it in his pocket. "Why did you bring us here, Kirby?" he asked, sitting on the fountain. Kirby went over to the door, hopped up, and rang the doorbell. The door opened, but no one stood there. Kirby walked inside, wanting the twins to follow him. "Alright then... come on Glayze," Hydrus said, walking inside. Glayze followed, practically skipping on the steps.

~inside the mansion~

Glayze looked around, admiring every decoration, furniture, and photos on the walls. She sat in the blue couch, and gasped at the giant TV. "This TV is huge!" she exclaimed. Hydrus sat next to her and picked up a remote, turning it on. He searched through the many channels, smiling a bit, seeing how many there were. Kirby got on the couch sitting next to Glayze. "Kirby? Is that you? Are you back?" asked feminine, high pitched voice. Glayze and Hydrus heard the sound of four heel clicks, and hid in the kitchen, leaving Kirby to watch the tv. "Kirby, there you are," said the voice again. He was picked up by a blonde woman with blue eyes and small, pink lips. She wore a beautiful, pink ball gown with short, puff sleeves, long, white gloves, large blue earrings with a matching broach, and a gold crown on her head. Next to her was another woman. However she had long, brunette hair, a purple and white dress with gold armor and a gold belt, a gold ringlet crown with a red jewel, and long, white and gold, fingerless gloves. "How was your journey, Kirby? Did you find what you were looking for?" asked the brunette woman, patting him on the head.

"Poyo!" Kirby told them, jumping out of the blonde woman's arms and heading into the kitchen. The women looked quite confused, but curious to see what Kirby had found. They walked in to see him tugging a piece of blue cloth behind a counter. "Kirby, let go!" Glayze whispered as she came out to pick him up. But when she felt a pair of eyes stare at them, she turned her head nervously. "And who might you be?" asked the brunette woman, bending down and extending her hand. Glayze looked at it and slowly took it, standing up, reaching an inch below their heights. "I'm Glayze... D-don't hurt us..." she said, shaking a bit. The women were confused, but the blonde one looked behind the counter to see Hydrus, slowly backing away. "Oh no! We won't hurt you. We fight, but we're not violent princesses," she said, extending her hand out. Glayze perked up a bit as Hydrus took the blonde woman's hand, and stood up. "Did you say princesses?" Glayze asked, slowly reverting to her happy self. The women nodded and giggled.

The blonde woman lightly lifted both sides of her dress and curtsied. "I'm Princess Peach. It's nice to meet you," she greeted. The brunette placed one hand above her chest, and extended the other, making a curtsy as well. "And I am Zelda. It's a pleasure meeting you both as well," she said, greeting them. Glayze grinned as she hugged Kirby. "I'm so happy to meet two real princesses! Well anyway, you know me as Glayze. That's my brother, Hydrus," she told them, Hydrus bowing. Peach went over to the cupboard and opened it. "Do any of you want some tea? Or something else?" she asked, getting a tea set out. Glayze shook her head no. "No thank you. I'm not the biggest fan of tea. But... is it alright if I have some sort of juice in a teacup?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Of course you may. You're our guests after all."

Glayze giggled. "Thank you,"

Peach started to take out some tea ingredients. "Hydrus? Do you care for tea?"

Hydrus shrugged. "I could drink it,"

~after a bit, in the garden~

Peach, Zelda, and Hydrus were both drinking tea as Glayze had a medium sized bottle of apple juice beside her, and had poured some in two tea cups: one for her, and one for Kirby. The pink ball happily lifted the cup with both stubs and sipped some. "So Glayze, Hydrus. We have a few questions to ask you," Zelda began, lightly holding her teacup. Peach placed her cup down on the small plate. "How long have you had those pendants for?" she asked. Hydrus held his up and looked at it. "Oh I'd say just yesterday. We don't know how we got them though," he told them, causing the princesses to giggle.

"Alright now," began Zelda. "Let us focus. Do you have any sort of power? There has to be some reason Kirby had came to your world, or else we wouldn't have known he left,"

Glayze nodded. "Yeah. I have ice powers, and Hydrus has water powers,"

Hydrus placed his cup down. "But before we had these pendants, all we could do was just form it from the palm of our hands,"

"I see..." Peach muttered, putting her finger by her lip in concern. "Do you know of any others with pendants?"

Hydrus nodded. "Actually yeah. Though I don't know what that means..."

Zelda slowly nodded. "Did one of them say something like... 'they're one of us' or 'they're with one of them'?"

Glayze gasped. "Yeah! When we were fighting this guy with fire powers. He said he really knew we weren't one of them because Kirby joined us in the confrontation. So we didn't get a chance to fight him..."

Peach and Zelda looked at each other concerned. They then looked back at the twins. "Listen you two," began Peach. "That group is very dangerous. They can create to cause destruction, and can destroy to create more..." Hydrus looked away, as Glayze started to shake a little. Zelda got up, and rubbed Hydrus and Glayze's hands. "Do not fear, you two. While some believe there is no hope for them to redeem, we believe there is. Though not for all of them, there is good in the hearts of these elementals. Like you two. You both now have pendants, and yet these powers haven't turned you to that group. There is good in you. That's what Kirby was looking for," she said. Kirby hugged Hydrus, then Glayze. They smiled and nodded. Hydrus looked at the princesses. "There is a girl I know from that group. And while she did try to tell everyone I was one of them, they didn't believe her. I feel like she's alone, even around those people..." he told them, talking about Esmeralda. Peach and Zelda smile. "Perhaps we could try to look for her," Zelda told him. Peach nodded, giggling. "But for now, why don't we give you both a tour?" The twins looked a little confused. Peach stood up, and said "Welcome to the world of Smash!"

~outside of the mansion~

"Smash is a tournament between people from many worlds. Kirby, for example, comes from Dreamland." Peach told the twins. Glayze was holding Kirby, she and Hydrus were both interested. "When we decide to plan another tournament, we come here. However, when we have a crisis, we live here temporarily until we end it. We had a crisis before we had the mansion built for us, and did not originally plan the tournaments... but that is another story," Zelda told them. The group walked inside into the living room. "I think you two know the living room, kitchen, and garden already, so let's move on to the rooms." Peach and Zelda lead the group to the first bedroom on the first floor: a red and green room with a red 'M' and a green 'L'. "This room belongs to our friends, Mario and Luigi," Peach began. "They're twins like you two, but they're both brothers," They took a few steps to the next room, which was green with one gold triangle stacked over two gold triangles. "This room belongs to Link, the hero from my world. He doesn't speak often, but he may give you advice on swordsmanship,"

They then stopped at a pink door with a yellow star like Kirby's, along with a smaller door within it. "Poyo!" Kirby jumped out of Glayze's arms, walked to the door, looked at the twins, lightly tapped the small door, and opened it, going inside and closing it behind him. Peach giggled. "I think he wants you to knock on the door," she told them, whispering. The twins nodded, Hydrus then going to the door and knocking on it. A muffled "poyo" was heard, making Hydrus open the door. Kirby laughed and walked out of the room, Glayze picking him back up. Zelda smiled. "That is Kirby's room. He wants you to know to always knock on the door, even if no one is inside." Glayze giggled. "Aww, he just wants us to be polite."

Before they could continue on with the tour, the roof began to freeze up a bit. Then, a boy with light blonde hair and sky blue highlights like Glayze's broke the roof and jumped down. He wore a light blue and white outfit. "What a nice mansion for two dainty princesses, two Elementals, and pink ball," he said, crossing his arms. He looked at Glayze and put his hand under her pendant. "Well now," he said, smirking. "Ashe never said the other Ice Elemental would be so hot~" Glayze slowly backed away from him, a little creeped out. "Leave her alone you..!" Zelda uttered, making magic sparks from her hand. "And you shouldn't call us dainty either..." Peach added, taking out a golf club. Kirby jumped out of Glayze's arms and stood in between the twins.

The boy rose his arms up. "Whoa hey now! Let's not get too excited. Name's Flaik," he said, trying to get the group to calm down. "Now I'm only here because I was told that there were Elementals who are working with Smashers," Peach slowly lowered her golf club, as Zelda removed her magic, both keeping serious faces. However, Kirby kept his guard up while Glayze and Hydrus were confused. "Yep, Esmeralda seemed crazy from what she said. But when Ashe said he encountered them, that was all the proof I needed. Not a believer until I hear from a witness," Flaik added. The group obviously didn't believe this. "Well Esmeralda's not crazy," Hydrus said. "But why are you really here?" Flaik lowered his hands, sighing. "Okay, okay you caught me," he began, looking at Peach, Zelda, and Kirby. "Master Lirix sent me. When he heard about the Elementals, he wanted to see one of them up close. I'd say..." Flaik grabbed Glayze by the waist, making sure her arms are restrained, causing her to start screaming. "She'll do~ Maybe I can get Master Lirix to turn her," he added, Glayze screaming, squirming, and kicking. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, trying to get out of his grip.

As soon as Flaik opened up an ice portal, Peach grabbed him from behind causing him to drop Glayze. She got up and ran toward her brother and Zelda, hugging Zelda in fear, the princess holding her protectively, witnessing Peach slap him hard. Twice. Flaik's cheeks were now red from the slaps. He stood up in anger, forming ice throwing stars in between both of his index and middle fingers. "Alrighty," he said. "Guess I'll have to fight my way to get her," The princesses and Kirby looked back at the twins. "You two should run!" Peach told them. Glayze and Hydrus looked confused. "Wait, we can fight!" Hydrus told them, forming his water arm. "No you two! You hadn't fought that Fire elemental, so please go! We don't want you to get hurt..." Zelda told them, forming sparks from her hand. Kirby hugged Glayze's leg and nodded. Glayze smiled as she and Hydrus nodded, running and hiding to watch.

Peach gave Flaik a 180 degree kick in the face, causing him to fall on his back as Zelda slashed one arm in front of her, with a trail of sparkles, knocking him back. He got up and threw two ice throwing stars at the princesses, Peach dodging, but Zelda getting hit. Kirby ran up to Flaik and jabs forward with the stub of his hand, knocking Flaik down again from a series of fast punches. Flaik got up and stomped the ground, causing ice to form on the floor, and freezing Peach and Kirby. Zelda crouched and kicked her foot in front of her, hitting Flaik low as the tip of her foot meteor smashed him when he fell down. Flaik was then flown up in the air, but he managed to get down on the ground. He used one of his ice throwing stars like a yo-yo and used it on Zelda, like an uppercut, causing her to get knocked down. The ice that held Peach and Kirby broke.

Kirby grabbed Flaik and threw him on the ground, and stomped on him several times. This caused him to fly up again, but before he could attack from the ground, Peach pointed upward as a pink heart appeared, causing him to fly up this time, defeating him.

~after the fight~

Glayze and Hydrus came out of hiding, Peach helping Zelda up. Flaik got up, beaten up, and forming larger ice throwing stars. Before he could throw them, a blue blur appeared and dashed through them, breaking them. Flaik then felt a red and orange fireball hit his back, hurting him immensely. They looked to see that what looked like a plumber with blue overalls, a red shirt, a red hat with an M, white gloves, and brown shoes. The blue blur stood up next to him, revealing to be what looked like an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with white gloves, and red shoes. "Oh well looky here," Flaik said, turning to them, and walking towards them. "I expected the plumber leader of the Smashers, but I thought he had his wussy brother with him. Did you finally replace him? If so, why with that snarky hedgehog?" The plumber clenched his fist, flames forming from it.

Flaik raised his hands up. "Alright alright, I'm outta here! Just don't melt me," he said, forming an ice portal and going through it, the portal disappearing. Peach ran over to the plumber and hugged him. "Welcome back Mario!" she said as Zelda kneeled down and held his hands. "And welcome back to you too, Sonic. I hope everything was alright. But... where is Link?" she asked, sounding happy, but worried afterwards. Sonic let go of Zelda's hands. "Link got caught up in a fight, but he's okay. He'll be back soon." he said, smiling. Mario looked at Glayze and Hydrus, seeing their pendants. He and Sonic were about to fight them, but saw how defensive Hydrus was, along with how scared Glayze looked. Mario and Sonic looked calm at them. "Hey," Sonic began, walking over to them. "We won't hurt ya. Sorry about that, we just thought you were on their side." Mario nodded, walking alongside Sonic.

Hydrus kneeled down on one knee, Glayze on both of her knees. They examined their pendants, Mario lifting up Glayze's. "Mario, Sonic, they are Elementals, yet they are not on their side. Kirby found them, and believes they are on ours. And the two can confirm this, right Glayze? Hydrus?" asked Zelda. Hydrus nodded, Glayze rubbing her hands together, nodding nervously. Sonic smirked, giving them a thumbs up. "Well I can definitely trust them. Mario?" he asked the plumber. Mario smiled and tipped his hat. "Sure. The more allies we have, the more help we have!" he said, speaking in an Italian accent, then greeted the twins. "I'm Mario," Sonic crossed his arms, smiling. "And I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," Hydrus smiled, standing up and holding out his normal hand, and water hand, shaking Mario and Sonic's. "I'm Hydrus. The girl with me is my twin, Glayze." He said, looking at Glayze. She looked down, rubbing her arm, smiling. "It's nice to meet you both... I hope we can be good friends,"

The hedgehog and plumber smiled, Kirby hugging Glayze's leg. Glayze picked him up and held him. "Could... could we stay here..?" she asked. "Our caretaker's on life support, and his coworker isn't authorized to take care of us yet..." Mario smiled. "Of course! Stay as long as you want!" Glayze perked up a bit and giggled. "Thank you so much."

~later that night~

Hydrus was sitting on a lounge chair, watching tv with Glayze laying on the couch and holding Kirby. "You're room is ready you two!" Peach announced as she was calling them from upstairs. Glayze put Kirby down, as she and Hydrus walked upstairs to their room. Kirby followed by hopping up each step. Peach and Zelda stood by a door with two gems exactly like the twins' pendants. Hydrus opened the door to see a room that had two beds: one with a light blue blanket, and one with a blue blanket, a dresser with their TV and Glayze's sewing kit, some shelves by each side of the twins' beds, and Glayze's baby blanket along with Hydrus's, which was purple. "We retrieved as many things as we could from your home." Zelda told them. Peach nodded. "Yes and your clothes are in the dresser. We have that and some shelves in each empty room. Though you can redecorate anything you'd like!" Hydrus smiled as Glayze had tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you," Hydrus told them as he walked in his room. Glayze gave both princesses a hug, smiling. "Thank you so much..!" she said as she let them go and walked in her room.

Peach and Zelda smiled, watching them get in their beds and talking. Kirby tapped on the door, but it was clear the twins couldn't hear. He walked inside and tapped Glayze's leg. "Poyo?" he asked. Glayze looked down to see the pink ball. "You wanna sleep in our room tonight Kirby?" she asked. "He must be worried about your safety. And after what happened, I don't think he'll take no for an answer. But it'll be for today only. Well, we hope at least...," Zelda told them. Glayze nodded, and picked up Kirby. "Of course you can stay with us tonight," she said, picking up her baby blanket and wrapped it around him. Hydrus smiled, and took his baby blanket. "Here Kirby. You can use mine for a pillow," he said as he folded it into the shape of a pillow. He placed it by Glayze's bed, Kirby laying himself on it, and cuddling inside Glayze's blanket.

~later that night~

Mario quietly snuck in the twins' room and placed what looked like two smart phones on their dresser, along with a note next to them, and leaving quietly.

~elsewhere~

"Seems we got our hands full with those pests," said a low, dinosaur like voice. "Well yeah, and a not to mention they have them Elementals alongside them," said another voice, sounding more of a thick, southern accent.

"Have you seen Ganondorf anywhere?"

"He got caught up in a fight with that Link,"

"...Whatever. He should be back soon."

"Right then. So far, we haven't gotten one single reply from any of the others. You sure your son got one?"

"Hey! Don't judge my kid! He's a good kid in my eyes. And he will reply. I know it," Stomping noises were heard, meaning the low voice was leaving. A yellowish orange hand mitten held put a pin with a creepy looking penguin creature on it. "If something similar happens again, I'll be prepared." said the southern voice.

~elsewhere, in a different area~

Flaik leaned against a wall. "Be lucky Lirix, Illume, and/or Obascus didn't see you grab that Ice girl like that... You'd be busted for sure," Ashe said. "Oh relax," Flaik began. "It's not like I had the choice. I knew she wouldn't come with me even if I asked," A boy with silver, lavender, and purple hair walked over. He had a blue vinatage cardigan on, along with a crystal drop pendant. "And that's your way of treating women?" he asked. Flaik gave him a serious look. "You watch your mouth. You wouldn't want your sweet little Nature babe to know about what you said, would you?" he asked. The other boy looked away, and walked off. "You know, you're rude to him." Began Esmeralda, who was sitting on a futon. "You have any idea what he's going through? And not to mention you're the one who's being friendly with his girlfriend," Flaik blew some of his hair out of his face. "Come on Esme, don't be a tree hugger. Or better yet, don't be a Crystal hugger. Cause Crys deserves this treatment. After all, he's responsible for a lot of things he's done to the Elementals."

"But still, if you don't lay off of him, I'll make sure Lirix knows about tonight."

"Ooooh I'm so scared. It'd be worse if I, oh... fell in love with someone against us."

Esmeralda gasped, blushing.

"Yeah. I watched you. Now keep your mouth shut."

Esmerlada remained silent. She walked away, passing by a girl much younger than every other person, looking about 8-9. Her hair was light brown as she had a pink bow in her hair, a blue dress along with an apron covered in paint stains, and red shoes. She was drawing in a sketch book, and when she finished the drawing, she placed her hand on it, forming multiple colors from the palm of her hand. She ripped out the drawing and placed it next to her, showing a drawing of what looked like Mario, Sonic, Glayze, Hydrus, Peach, Zelda, and Kirby. She then continued to draw in her sketchbook.

~the next day; Smash Mansion~

Glayze and Hydrus awoke from their beds and saw the smartphones and note. Kirby opened his eyes, and watched them. Hydrus picked up the note and the twins read it, the note saying:

"Hello Glayze and Hydrus,

Sonic and I decided to give you two smartphones. We figured you'd need some way to contact friends or family, so enjoy it! And as of today, you two are honorary Smashers. We'll teach you the basics when Link returns.

Your friend,

Mario"

To be continued...


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Learning the Basics

Glayze hugged her cellphone, falling backwards on the bed. "Yay! I can't believe we got our very own cellphones!" she said, cheerfully, eventually hugging both her phone and Kirby. Kirby hugged back, smiling. Hydrus however was the one who was even happier. He ran over to his pair of pants that laid next to him by the bed, and took out Esmeralda's phone number. He inhaled, then exhaled, calming down. "Maybe I'll call her later." he told himself. He looked at Glayze, smiling. She got up, phone in one hand and holding Kirby with both arms. "Come on! Let's go get breakfast!" she said, running out of the room. Hydrus smirked and followed them, walking.

~downstairs, in the kitchen~

Glayze and Hydrus were about to walk in, when they saw an unfamiliar face. He had blonde hair in a ponytail, and pointed ears like Zelda, including a piercing. He wore a green cap with a matching tunic, a blue scarf with the three triangles symbols on it, and looked like he carried a lot of weapons, including a sword and shield. "Is this the Link guy they were talking about..?" whispered Glayze. Hydrus shrugged. "I guess so, but I don't think he knows about us," he whispered back.

"Well let's introduce ourselves."

"Alright... but let's hide our pendants. Just in case,"

Glayze looked down, then held her pendant. Kirby grabbed onto her left arm, trying to tell her something. "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" he told her. Glayze giggled. "Sorry Kirby, but he may not trust us," she whispered, hiding her pendant under her shirt, putting Kirby down and going over to Link. "Umm... hi. You must be Link... I'm Glayze. Nice to meet you." Glayze told him, sounding nervous he'd find out. Link turned around, revealing to have blue eyes. He looked at her while holding an apple he was eating. "...Hmm," he nodded, making a sound. Hydrus walked in and stood next to Glayze, his pendant also hidden in his shirt. "I'm Hydrus, Glayze's twin brother. Nice to meet you, Link." he said. Link looked at Hydrus's arm stub, then gave him the same nod he gave Glayze. "Oh wow. You really don't talk much... just like Zelda said," Glayze muttered. Link finished up his apple and threw the core away.

Glayze looked to see what she could eat. "Could really go for some cinnamon rolls... but I doubt they'd have any here," she told herself. Link looked at her and walked over to a pannel on the wall. Typing in some numbers, something appeared in a glass casing. Glayze opened it to see a plate of about five cinnamon rolls and scrambled eggs. "Ah! Yay!" she exclaimed, taking it out of the glass casing. She sat down and started eating her breakfast. Hydrus smirked, then picked up an orange, but saw Link extending his hand. At first, he was confused by this. However, Hydrus looked down to see he had a fruit knife in his other hand, realizing he was asking if he could cut the orange for him. "Oh umm... no thanks I can get it," he told him. Link placed the fruit knife down and placed it by Hydrus. He put the orange down and picked up the knife with his one hand and started to cut it into slices. Link looked a little confused, but nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Takes us back, huh Glayze?" Hydrus asked. Glayze nodded. "Yeah. When we first tried cinnamon rolls and oranges at the DeAngelo's. Back when we were just little babus," she replied, mouthful of cinnamon rolls.

"Yeah. Wilbur and Mary-Anne were such good caretakers,"

"Yep. I wonder what happened to them..."

~flashback: Glayze and Hydrus's first family breakfast~

A man who was not Morison was making breakfast. He had fluffy, brown hair and light blue eyes, a light blue dress shirt, and blue jeans on. He finished breakfast up and walked over to a table, where two curious four year old versions of Glayze and Hydrus sat, along with a girl, who is a year older than them. She had her father's brown hair, but a set of blue eyes, wore a pink dress and a pink bow to match. "You kids ready for some breakfast?" the man asked. Glayze and Hydrus nodded, along with the other little girl. "Daddy, how long are Glayze and Hydrus gonna live with us?" the other girl asked. "For a while Michelle. Just until someone adopts them. We're only foster caring for them." the father replied, placing cinnamon rolls down and giving them to the kids. "Breakfast has been made already?" asked a woman's voice. She had light brown hair, but she had the same eyes as the other girl, who was named Michelle. She wore an orange dress like Michelle, a bandanna bonnet over her hair, and on the neckline of her dress was a green broach. There was a basket of oranges she carried, with a basket saying 'Mary-Anne'.

"Ah there's my lovely Mary-Anne~" said the man, kissing her on the cheek. "Wilbur~ not in front of the children," she told him, giggling. Glayze picked up a cinnamon roll and looked at it. She pouted and looked at Wilbur. "What this?" she asked. Wilbur chuckled. "It's a cinnamon roll. Try it. You may like it," Glayze stared at the cinnamon roll. She sniffed it, looking a little weirded out from the sweet smell. She opened her little mouth and bit it. Her eyes widened from the amazing taste. "Mmmmmm!~" Glayze exclaimed, continuing to gobble down the cinnamon roll. Wilbur and Mary-Anne laughed. Hydrus picked one up with his hand, and tried it. Disliking the taste he spat it out into a napkin. "Oh dear. Here Hydrus, how about an orange?" Mary-Anne asked, taking out a fresh orange out of the basket and giving it to him. Hydrus looked at it and bit it, a little confused. Wilbur took the orange, put his hand in his pocket, and took out a switch blade. He then cut the orange into slices, and gave it to Hydrus. Hydrus picked one up and bit it. "It good!" He said, eating it.

Hydrus offered one to Glayze. She tried it, and nodded, liking the orange a bit. Wilbur cut up two more oranges for Glayze and Michelle. Glayze and Michelle ate all of the cinnamon rolls, but each person had slices of oranges. They eventually each place and orange slice in their mouths, making goofy orange slice smiles.

~flashback ended~

The twins finished breakfast and walked into the living room, seeing Mario, Sonic, Link, and Kirby awaiting them. "Alright you two. Today we begin the basics of Smash training," Sonic told them. They all left the mansion, but before Glayze and Hydrus could, they were stopped by Peach and Zelda. "We came to give you both something," Zelda told them, picking up a pillow with two gold bracelets on them. They glittered under the lighting of the room. The twins picked them up, seeing what looked like a circle with two lines crossing through it. The twins then put them on their wrists. "Thank you, princesses. But what are they for?" Hydrus asked. "You may run into other Smashers, because at first they may not trust you if you're elementals. However, if you show them those bracelets, they'll understand you are on their side," Zelda added, smiling. The twins smiled back and nodded, about to leave when... "Hold on! Why are you two hiding your pendants?" Peach asked. The twins looked away.

"We hid them cause Link may or may not trust us... but because we have the bracelets now, he can!" Glayze said, sounding sad, but became optimistic. The princesses looked at each other, then giggled. "Of course he trusts you," Zelda told them. "Yes we told him last night when he came back," Peach added. Glayze and Hydrus's jaws dropped. "Wait so... we hid them for no reason..?" Hydrus asked.

"Yes, but it's okay. You couldn't have known."

Glayze sighed, muttering. "This fanfiction writer sure scatters her writing a bit..."

"Did you say something Glayze?" Peach asked.

"Huh? Uhh no, I didn't,"

"Anyway, don't mind Link's silence," Zelda began. "He talks, but he does not say much. If you need any advice on sword fighting skills, he can help,"

While neither of the twins knew anything about sword fighting, they nodded and left the mansion, saying their goodbyes to the princesses. When they were outside, they took their pendants out of their shirts and ran after the others.

~at the park~

The park was empty, but it was perfect for the twins to do their basic training. "Alright, so this may sound a little boring at first, but it helps. So first things first is running and walking around the stadium." Sonic began as the twins watched. Mario walked normally a bit, and did a little bit of a run, showing a demonstration but looking slow. "If you want to go faster, just sprint," Sonic said, beginning a sprint. He ran at extreme speed, making it hard for the twins to see the hedgehog run. He stopped in front of them, crossing his arms. "As you can see, I'm better at sprinting cause of my speed. You two give it a shot. Oldest twin first," he told them. Hydrus walked a bit, then ran, looking fast but definitely not as fast as Sonic. He sprinted seeming a bit faster than before, once again not as fast as the hedgehog, but still a faster than before. "Nice speed. Sure it's not my own speed, but still pretty good." Sonic somewhat complemented Hydrus.

It was Glayze's turn. She did the same thing her brother did, but she was a little slower than her brother. Sonic was thinking, tapping his foot. "Hmm... not as fast as Hydrus, but probably cause water flows faster than ice," Glayze frowned, hearing him say that. "Hey don't feel bad. We got a few more lessons to learn! Keep your chin up. Maybe there'll be something where you're better than your brother." Sonic added. Glayze perked up a bit, smiling again. They walked over to the creek area where a long bridge was located above it. "Next thing to learn, is jumping and recovery. First start off with jumping," Mario told them. Kirby puffed up his cheeks. He kept doing this until he was on the over the other side of the creek. "See you can do that with normal jumping, but sometimes it's not easy if you can't jump well." Mario told the twins. Sonic jumped and jumped over the creek, only to land in the shallow water where he stood, making him jump back up, grab onto the ledge and stood up.

"If it may seem difficult to get over, you can use a recovery," Mario added. Sonic jumped over the creek again, doing a double jump, and a spring forming underneath him, causing him to jump up high, and then finally land on the other side of the creek. Mario decided to show his example by jumping, doing a mid air flip, and jumping again, landing next to Sonic. Link's turn came. He jumped, and did a double jump. "Hyaaaah!" Was the sound he made as he spun around with his sword and landed by Kirby. "Since Hydrus went first," Sonic began. "Glayze goes first!" Glayze inhaled, then exhaled. She ran to the edge, jumped, somehow did a mid air jump, and suddenly a skirt of snow appeared around her hips, making her twirl like a ballerina and go higher, and landed behind Link. They all clapped. "Wahoo! Good job Glayze!" Mario said, Kirby hugging Glayze's ankle.

"You're turn, Hydrus!" Sonic called across the creek. Hydrus ran, jumped up, doing a mid jump like Glayze, but was over the middle of the creek. Desperate, he used his water arm to grab the ledge, and climb up. "That's a pretty decent recovery. Though you're faster, Glayze seems to have the better jump and recovery," Sonic told Hydrus. Hydrus nodded in understanding, smiling. "You seem to be a little more laid back than Glayze," the blue hedgehog added. "Well I'm not too laid back. And she's more sensitive than I am. I often give her the better things in life," Hydrus added.

"That's nice, but don't you ever think of yourself?"

"Hey I'd rather be treated like a normal human than make myself pampered. Before I could make a water arm, I've learned how to do a ton of things with just one hand. And people still offer me help! Er, no offense Link." Hydrus told Link, reassuring him.

Link nodded and went with the others for a lunch break. "Well Hydrus, I gotta say. You can be pretty independent on your own." Sonic told Hydrus, following the others. Hydrus smiled, but looked down, following Sonic to talk again. "Actually Sonic if it wasn't for Glayze, I wouldn't have been able to learn anything."

~flashback: basics in playing at four years old~

Hydrus was struggling with climbing up a tree, trying to keep up with his foster sister Michelle. "Hydrus maybe my daddy can help you up?" she asked. He shook his head no, as Glayze watched. She looked at her brother and looked at her own left arm, which Hydrus was born without. She ran inside and grabbed her twin brother's purple baby blanket. She then tied it around her right arm, using his baby blanket as an arm wrap. She ran over to him and held his hand. "Come on Hydrus," she said. "I'll teach you," Glayze then started to grab one branch, put her foot on the tree, grabbed a closer branch, and put the other foot on the branch she originally grabbed. Soon, she made it to a branch near Michelle's. Hydrus soon copied Glayze's example and made it to her branch. "You did it!" Glayze then removed his baby blanket and wrapped it around Hydrus's neck. "One day you'll be a super hero, or a knight, or maybe-" Hydrus put a hand on his little twin sister's shoulder. "I think for now, I'll just be your brother," he said, smiling.

~flashback end~

"I see... Well, let's just eat lunch now. And Hydrus," Sonic began telling him, giving him a thumbs up. "You and Glayze keep each other safe," Hydrus nodded, but looked sad again. Two more years and they'll have to be separated. Hydrus can take care of himself thanks to Glayze teaching him. He even wondered if she even knew what she was doing. But that didn't mean he is able to live on his own. What if some places didn't accept someone with one arm? Deciding to brush it off, he sat by his sister as the group ate lunch. Mario and Sonic were talking about something about the Olympics, as Link, Kirby, and the twins were eating. "Hey guys, when do we learn attacks?" Glayze asked, finishing her lunch. "Well for starters," Mario began. "You two have to figure out your fighting style. First, there's Brawlers, who use punches and kicks, or any part of their body really. Second, there are Sword Fighters who the majority of Smashers are. It isn't easy to use for fighting however. It takes a lot of skill. Finally, there are Gunners. The Gunners use, well any kind of shooting artillery. There aren't many Smashers that use them, but there are I believe at least three or four."

"Why can't we use our powers to fight?" Glayze asked, feeling a little confused. "You guys are honorary Smashers," Sonic told the twins. "You don't have to fight like Elementals do. And plus, maybe you can find ways to mix up those types of fighting, like Kirby for example. But for now, just figure it out for yourself." The twins seemed a bit confused still, but both decided to think on this later back at the Smash Mansion.

~later, back at the Smash Mansion~

Glayze and Hydrus were down in the training room, looking at the various equipment that hanged on the walls, work out machines for becoming a Brawler, plastic mannequins for becoming a Sword Fighter, and targets for becoming Gunners. "Alright Glayze, let's test out the Gunners weapons," Hydrus said, picking up a laser gun. Glayze nodded and picked up what looked like super scope. Hydrus shot the laser gun with his hand, but missed the target. He tried holding it with both his actual hand, and water hand, then shot it, missing again. Glayze charged up the super scope until it was fully charged. She shot it, hitting the target... but it bounced her against the wall. "Okay... I don't think we're Gunners..." Glayze said in a slurry voice. Next, they tried the Brawler training. Hydrus hit a punch bag with his normal hand, then his water hand, and found a rhythm to use both hands one at a time, hitting the bag pretty hard and managing to move it. Glayze hit it once... and it didn't move at all. Finally, they tried Sword Fighting training.

Glayze seemed to know the different tactics of the sword she used, like parrying and thrusting. She even slashed one of the mannequins in half. Hydrus also slashed a mannequin in half... but his water arm was cut. The water regenerated, but Sword Fighting wasn't his style. "Have you two found a fighting style yet?" Peach asked as she was bringing a tray of snack sandwiches for them. "Yep. I'm a Brawler," Hydrus began "and Glayze is a Sword Fighter." Peach smiled. She sat the tray down and took the sliced mannequins away and replaced them. She then saw the wall cracked across the Gunner target practice. "Umm... excuse me, but may I ask what happened to the wall?" she asked, a little confused and concerned. "I sorta... shot some super scope and I got bounced back." Glayze confessed, holding one of the snack sandwiches. "That's odd. Usually superscopes bounce you back an inch or two. I'll get someone to fix it later. In the meantime, enjoy your snacks!" the princess told them, heading back upstairs.

"Hey Hydrus," Glayze began. "After our snack, I wanna ask Link if he can teach me some sword fighting techniques. Do you plan to ask anyone to help you with brawling techniques?" Hydrus took a moment to think. He felt that Mario and Sonic would be too busy, since they were talking about some Olympic training, and Kirby's too small for Hydrus to even reach him. "Well I think I might wait a bit. Maybe you should too. In case another swordsman comes. Or a swords girl." He answered.

"Hmm... well a swords girl would be cool. Yeah. I think I can wait a bit too."

"Well then, after we eat, we tell them."

"Got it. And maybe we should take it slow too?"

"I mean we just discovered we could fight with what we could for now. So it's logical."

"Yeah like most anime," Glayze joked.

The siblings finished eating their snack, they went upstairs to tell everyone what they picked. Though Glayze couldn't help but feel something... guilty. She and Hydrus discovered they can do anything with their powers, and now they were told they had to pick something to hide their elemental abilities with a fighting style. Or at least that's what she felt personally. As they walked upstairs, they saw them all fighting off two people: a boy with silver, lavender, and purple hair, and a girl with white, silver, and light blue hair. She had a crystal drop pendant like the boy's, but it was a clear crystal with a black string. She wore a white, sleeveless dress with white flats and a white headband in her hair. Mario threw fire balls at them, but they weren't effective against the crystal shards being thrown at him, which were very effective against him. Sonic did a spin dash against them, but he got caught in a crystal spike jail made by the boy. Both equally took damage, but not as much Mario did.

Link attacked the girl Crystal Elemental with his sword, knocking her out. Glayze had found Kirby, knocked out from the attacks. She picked him up as she and Hydrus found the princesses encased in a pink and purple crystal from the waist down. They ran over to them, worried. "Don't worry about us..!" Zelda said, struggling. "Yeah, just help everyone else..!" Peach added, also struggling. Glayze put Kirby down on the couch and looked at her brother. "I'll get the princesses out. Help everyone else," Hydrus told Glayze. She nodded and ran towards the Crystal Elementals. Hydrus started punching the crystals with his water arm, breaking them almost immediately, and freeing them. He took them by their hands and helped them down. Glayze formed a sword made of ice and started attacking the girl. She didn't cause a lot of damage to her unfortunately... "What? Why isn't this working..?" Glayze muttered. The boy formed red crystal handcuffs around the Ice Elemental's wrists as an advantage and pinned her against the wall.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Ice is weak against rock little princess," he whispered. Glayze should've felt fear when he said this. However, she couldn't help but look at him... he just looked 'exquisite yet troubled' to her. Glayze even looked more embarrassed than scared. "Crys! What are you doing?! Shoot her!" The Crystal Elemental girl yelled. The boy, called Crys, looked back then looked at Glayze. He summoned a silver pistol with with an amethyst handle and light blue crystals on the sides. He aimed it at her head... but he couldn't pull the trigger. He saw how her embarrassment turned to fear. Crys lowered his pistol and put it away. This also gave an advantage for Hydrus to swing his shoulder with his water arm, giving him a ton of damage. Though Crys seemed a little more dramatic about the swing as he held the. "Ugh. Seriously Crys? Once again you failed another mission." The girl formed a crystal portal and walked through it, causing it to disappear when she did. Crys slowly got back up, looked at Glayze, and formed a portal of his own, slowly going in it, and disappearing with it.

Hydrus slashed Glayze's crystal cuffs, turning them into sparkling dust. "I couldn't do anything... my powers didn't work against them..." The princesses walked over to her and comforted her. "It is alright Glayze," Zelda told her. "You'll get stronger..." Glayze hugged herself and looked down. "Yeah..." she looked up at Hydrus and everyone else with a look of heartbreak. "But not as strong as my brother... since he'll be favored more for fighting them off easily..." Glayze walked back upstairs. When Peach and Zelda healed everyone, Kirby hopped up the stairs to comfort Glayze only to realize she locked the door. He looked down, wondering and hoping she'll be okay soon. He hopped downstairs, seeing everyone trying to rearrange things. "I never thought she'd be like this..." Hydrus told everyone, fixing flipped table. "Yeah, the look in her eyes... I've never seen someone so heartbroken," Peach replied, picking up pieces of broken vases.

"Don't blame yourself Hydrus," Mario said, rearranging paintings. "She was out of her element after all."

"Out of her element..? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What Mario means is," Sonic began. "We have a friend who knows what most of the Elementals are because in his world there are monster-like creatures that are weak to something or strong against something,"

After everything was set up the way it should, they went back to their rooms. Hydrus managed to convince his sister to unlock the door, but she hadn't looked up at him. "Umm Glayze..? You know, I thought you had them trembling," he told her to break the silence. "Don't patronize me." She responded, sounding angered, but that was definitely not the emotion she felt right now.

"Hey, don't say that... What happened to my happy-go-lucky little twin sister?"

Glayze looked at Hydrus with puffy, red eyes, most likely from crying. "...She was slowly dying on the inside... I know when we were growing up our lives went from happy to scary, and kept going in a pattern."

"You've always stayed so positive though, even if you got scared or sad."

"This is different... you always get the best in life... you're stronger than me, the girls like you..."

"Hey you get some attention from guys. That Flaik guy from yesterday thought you were cute,"

"...Thanks for bringing that up, Hydrus. Getting nearly kidnapped by someone on the side of evil does make me look like a target."

"Oh geez, Glayze I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah well what did you mean?! Honestly, sometimes I just wonder why we're even siblings..."

Hydrus sat there shocked as Glayze hid her head in a pillow, crying. He looked down, and stood up, leaving the room with the door open. After a while, Glayze put the pillow over her head and tried to smother it on her face, trying to suffocate herself. However, she felt someone pull the pillow away from her face. She saw Link standing by her bed, holding a box of tissues and a plate of what looked like lobster, her favorite dinner food whenever she was taken out to eat when Morsion had the money. Glayze sat up slowly and looked at him. "I bet you think I'm immature..." she asked, sounding depressed. Link shook his head no. He sat next to her, giving her the tissue box and lobster.

"You don't..? But I've failed as a sword fighter..."

Link shook his head no again.

"Yes I did... I thought I was good at it, but no."

"...You just need practice,"

"! You... you speak..."

"Of course I speak. It's just not often."

"But... why to me..?" She asked, cutting her lobster open, slowly.

"I'll speak to Princess Zelda and the others when necessary. But it isn't often I get someone who needs training in sword fighting."

"Is that so..." Glayze started to dip a piece of lobster in butter and slowly ate it.

"Yes. If you don't mind, why don't you come and train with me? I can teach you some things in sword fighting. Like dodging and striking weak points,"

"Hydrus said I should wait..."

"You do want to be stonger, correct?"

"I do. But for some reason those Elementals who attacked us weren't taking much damage..."

"They were just 'out of your element'. But I can show you how to find their weakness if you allow me to train you for the time being,"

"Well..." Glayze smiled, finishing up her lobster. "Alright. I'll train with you,"

"Very well then. You're training will begin the day after. Mario is sending you on yours and your brother's first mission tomorrow."

"Oh that sounds cool! Oh... Can you tell my brother that... I'm sorry..? I'm not ready to confront him yet after what I said..."

Link nodded and smirked a bit, taking her plate and leaving her room. Kirby walked into the room, looking to see if Glayze was okay. "Oh... come here Kirby," she said, picking him up and hugging him. "I've just been feeling a little down is all..." Kirby hugged Glayze with his stubby arms and rubbed his head against her cheek. She giggled and patted his head.

~downstairs, the kitchen~

"She's sorry?" Hydrus asked as he was cleaning plates with Mario. Link nodded. Hydrus stood in thought for a moment, then clenched his fist. "...She should be. She said 'sometimes I wonder why we're even siblings'. Of course she'd apologize for saying that, she's that big of a baby." They all stood in shock, except for Sonic who had crossed his arms. "Whoa Hydrus! Weren't you the one who said that if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have been able to learn all the things you knew?" He asked. Hydrus shrugged. "I did say that. But I'm not gonna be living with her forever so maybe I should start learning to be independent on my own." Before walking off, he heard the group talk.

"Mama mia... sure Luigi and I got into fights," Mario began. "But we always worked them out. Even if one of us have had a bad day." Sonic looked down. "I just never saw anyone not forgive someone just cause of what they said." Zelda held her hands together. "You mustn't blame the twin brother nor the sister. They both have not been at their best selves today." Peach kneeled down and placed her hands on Mario's shoulders. "Maybe the mission you've planned will help them realize how much they care for each other." she told him. Hydrus looked down and walked back upstairs. He did want to forgive Glayze, but she had bottled up her true emotions when she could have asked him for help or advice, or even just a hug. He walked in the room and saw Glayze asleep with Kirby. Hydrus smiled a bit, hugged her gently, then went to bed himself.

~back at the unknown area~

Crys looked at his shoulder, removing part of his shirt and cardigan to see a large bruise with a water punch mark on it from Hydrus. "Crys?" called a young girl's voice. He looked up to see the light brown haired girl, checking in on him, and holding a makeup kit. "Oh Mya. Come on in," he answered. The girl, called Mya, sat down by Crys's shoulder. She opened the makeup kit and started to put it over his bruise, trying to hide it. "I see Miss Clementine's bruise is still there..." she said, sounding melancholy.

"I know. But a Water Elemental attacked me there too and it hurt even more."

"That's scary... Did you see any other Elementals?"

"I did. A girl. A... a very pretty girl."

"! Shh! Don't let Miss Clementine know... she'll hurt you again..."

"I know... I know. Now. I heard you were going on your first mission tomorrow," Crys told her, smiling.

Mya nodded. "Mr. Lirix told me to follow one of those Elementals you and Miss Quartez were fighting."

As the wound was no longer visible, Crys stood up and patted Mya's head, walking to his room.

To be continued...


End file.
